


You Don't Have To Be Superman

by T_Sauce



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, OC Character Death, Rachel Platten, Songfic, Superman Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Sauce/pseuds/T_Sauce
Summary: Supergirl suffers a crisis when a human dies and she is unable to save them. On flying home she see's Cat has seemingly returned to National City, and sure enough, Cat is the one person who she finds herself drawn to in her low moments. (See the Earthquake and the Red K incident)Maybe because Cat Grant is her hero. Both as Kara and Supergirl...(Songfic based on Superman by Rachel Platten - I recommend listening to it as you read this, for maximum feels)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, I may continue this at a later date, but this song is too beautiful and this idea has been in my head for days so I had to write it down.

_If I could break away_

_half of all your pain_

_I'd take the worst of it_

_and carry you like you carry me_

_You say that you're alright_

_when tears are in your eyes_

_We're strong enough for this_

_and I need you It's okay that you need me_

_So put your armor on the ground tonight_

_Cause everyone's got to come down sometimes_

 

_You don't have to be Superman_

_You don't have to be Superman_

_You don't have to hold the world in your hands_

_Y_ _ou've already shown me that you can_

_Don't have to be Superman_

 

A civilian died today.

 

Of course, civilians die every day. That was life, the curse of being a human being. You were born, and you died. They were the two certainties in the whole universe. You lived and you died.

 

Anything that happened in the meantime was just life. And it was completely luck of the draw whether or not those things that happened were good or bad. 

 

She believed in karma though. She believed that those who were good had good things happen to them, and those who were bad and did evil things got their comeuppance eventually. Look at Lex Luthor, and Non - both had caused pain and destruction, but they received their punishment.

 

This is what Kara pondered as she sat on the roof of CatCo. Her legs swinging over the edge of the wall she was sitting on, her cape hung down the wall behind her blowing in the breeze as she stared absently at the lights below her.

 

 _Life and Death_. Civilians died every day, but never before had it been because of Supergirl.

 

She thought back to earlier that night as she had stood amongst the rubble of the ruined lab, both from the bomb that had been set off and the fight between CADMUS and the DEO.

 

Supergirl had stood as agents rushed around her to the civilian lying on the floor surrounded by destruction.

 

Kara had felt hands on her arms, guiding her out of the way as she watched the paramedics rush to the young woman lying on the ground. Her eyes were open and staring blankly ahead, and based on the blood running from her ears and nose, it didn't take a genius to work out she was already dead.

 

Alex pushed Kara out of the way as they started CPR, and Kara couldn't bring herself to look away, despite Alex's attempts to get her attention.

 

But Kara had super hearing, and she couldn't hear a heartbeat anymore. 

 

She had been so engrossed in fighting the CADMUS operatives who were after something in the lab; she hadn't noticed the frantic heartbeat until it was too late.

 

She had ducked as one of the enhanced humans - like the real Hank Henshaw - had thrown a lump of the concrete wall at her. It was only then she heard the sharp intake of breath and the spiked heart rate behind her.

 

She had turned around with super speed to see the concrete hit the young woman. The impact knocked her to the ground, and the heartbeat had stopped instantly as she fell.

 

The fight had been over pretty fast after that.

 

Kara had known rage before, but nothing like what she felt now. It ran like fire through her veins and her muscles rippled with hot white anger as she ran at the enhanced operative who had thrown the concrete. She had flown at him and forced him backwards through one of the only remaining walls in the lobby of the building. She only stopped punching him when she knew he was definitely unconscious. She had then thrown him on the ground as DEO agents had taken over and pulled the man into custody.

 

Kara had turned back to where the woman was lying - feeling more helpless than she ever had before - even more so than when she had watched her planet explode, when her parents had died.

 

She was a kid then, there was nothing she could have done. _But now_? She was Supergirl. It was her job to protect people, and she had failed.

 

It was this realisation that made her drop to her knees and let out a cry of pain as Alex dropped next to her and wrapped her into a hug so tight it wouldn't have hurt had Kara been human.

 

They had stood there for a while as Kara waited for the tears that wouldn’t come.

 

Once she had pulled out of Alex’s grip, eyes red but surprisingly dry, Hank had come over and explained that she shouldn't have been in the building, that there was no way Kara could have known she was there. It had been evacuated once the bomb went off in the basement. The bomb was a distraction for the CADMUS operatives in the building who were intent on stealing a chemical compound - though what for Hank wasn't sure yet.

 

CADMUS was an evil operation, but at least they didn't actually intend on harming humans. That was one Godsend in this mess.

 

At least it was - until the paramedics had declared the young lab assistant officially dead.

 

Kara walked over and crouched down next to the girl, closing her still open eyes gently with her right hand, her left hand holding the girls cheek gently.

 

"May Rao welcome you into his light and you suffer no more" she whispered, before standing up and shooting into the sky before Alex or Hank could stop her.

 

Which is how Kara now found herself on the roof of CatCo. 

 

Since Cat had left, the balcony wasn't the same. It didn't have that effect on her any more. It was no longer her safe haven. Kara didn't want to linger on the fact maybe it wasn't her safe haven because Cat was no longer in it, the thought made her belly flutter and her heart ache. But the roof held no memories of Cat, but it was still part of CatCo, and made her feel safer, slightly more normal.

 

Cat Grant had been gone for three months. It had been three months since Kara had heard the name _Keira_. Three months since Kara had spoken to the older woman.

 

Last time she had heard, Cat was in London with Kate Middleton, having lunch at a posh restaurant without a lot of fuss. Until Prince William had also turned up with Prince George and Princess Charlotte, which was when the tabloids had turned up and it had gone crazy. But that was a few weeks ago now, and Kara was beginning to wonder if she'd ever see Cat again.

 

Her phone buzzed next her for the 10th time.

 

_'Kara, please just let me know you're okay, I'm worried about you'_

 

Alex.

 

Kara typed out a reply, _'I'm okay, just clearing my head. I'm going to do a loop and go home. Enjoy your date with Maggie'_

 

It didn't take long for Alex to reply.

 

_'I'll be at yours when you get home with pizza. I love you'_

 

Kara sighed. Trust Alex to cancel her plans because Kara needed her. Kara often wondered what she had done to deserve a sister like Alex, someone who was so kind and considerate, yet not above fighting and destroying a man to protect her.

 

Yet Kara felt bad. She had unloaded on Alex so often, Alex had felt like she couldn't make it about her for once, and she had spent a lot of her life being too scared to be herself, too scared to admit she was gay. Kara knew Alex didn't blame her for a second, but she blamed herself, and had vowed to herself that she would make it up to Alex one day. She didn't know how or when, but she would.

 

Kara stood up, knowing that she had better get home before Alex got worried again. She didn't deserve that.

 

It was on this journey home that she flew past Cat Grant's building.

 

Kara wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she had made this a regular occurrence since Cat had left town. There was something about it that was comforting in a way CatCo wasn't. CatCo wasn't the same since Cat had left, not least because Snapper Carr was a poor replacement. But Cat's apartment was hers, and Kara could only ever associate it with the older woman, despite having only been there three times as Kara Danvers, and twice was to drop off paperwork Cat had left at the office. The other time had been for Carter's 15th birthday. Cat had thrown a party for him and a few of the boys at his school he was actually friends with. Cat had said that Carter had made it clear he wanted Kara there. And Cat wasn't about to let her son down and explicitly hinted at pain in Kara's future if she had not turned up.

 

Of course, Cat didn't need to blackmail Kara in order for the younger girl to turn up. She had grinned widely when Cat had said Carter wanted her there, almost combusting from excitement and asking what time she should arrive. And Cat had simply rolled her eyes and said 3pm, muttering something about how she shouldn't have hired  an excitable puppy as an assistant, but Kara had caught her smile as she ushered ' _Keira_ ' out of her office to get on with some work. _"I don't pay you to stand here and grin like an idiot Keira"_

 

Kara had turned up at 14:45 that Saturday with an expansion pack of Settlers of Catan wrapped in blue wrapping paper. Carter had thrown his arms around her after he had opened it - much to Cat's surprise. (Carter didn't hug anyone apart from her and occasionally his father). 

 

When he had led Kara into the living room to join him and his friends, Cat had had to stifle a giggle as the four other boys had gawked at Kara, and smirked as she watched Kara blush as one of the boys, Zach, whisper (loudly) to Carter, _"Since when did you know pretty girls"?_

 

Carter had earned some serious respect that day from his friends.

 

Cat sat watching them, and she couldn't help but agree with Zach. Kara was a pretty girl. She was actually gorgeous, and kind, and sweet and too pure hearted to even be real at times.  And as Cat watched her interact with her son, she had to stop the thoughts in her head. Cat Grant was not an adolescent boy. She was a, mature, woman, and it didn’t do her well to lust after her assistant, especially one half her age.

 

Kara of course never knew about this. 

 

All she knew is she had a great time with Carter and she won Settlers of Catan.

 

The memories faded as Kara flew past, she had expected to see the curtains drawn and the penthouse in darkness like it had been for the past few months. She certainly hadn't expected to see Cat standing on the balcony as lights lit up the apartment behind her. She sent a quick text Alex to let her know she was going to be late.

 

And then, like a moth drawn to the flame, Kara soon felt herself landing softly on the balcony behind the older woman.

 

Cat had turned around and Kara felt her heart stop. Cat looked as beautiful as ever. Her hair was lighter and sported a glow associated with being in the sun - ironic seeing as she had been in London. She looked like she was lighter, like the weight had gone from her shoulders, and if Kara noticed that Cat's breathing hitched upon seeing Supergirl, she didn't mention it.

 

"Miss Grant, you're back" Kara stated softly, taking a step closer.

 

"Supergirl, well I admit I'm surprised, I wasn't expecting you until at least tomorrow, I only got back this afternoon" Cat smirked, lifting her glass of whiskey to her lips taking a sip.

 

"Why didn't you say you were coming back"? Kara was slightly hurt, before Cat had left, she felt like they were finally friends, maybe even the start of something more that she knew neither of them would ever admit out loud, and yet here she was. She didn't even know Cat was back in town until this moment.

 

"I wasn't planning on it, but I felt like I was needed here. And I guess I was right because here you are" Cat gestured to the superhero in front of her as she waited for Kara to compose herself as she watched the emotions play across the young woman face.

 

Cat turned to face the city below them, leaning against the metal railing that ran above the glass panes that were the wall of the balcony. She didn't have to wait long until she felt Supergirl move to join her, their arms side by side on the railing, millimetres apart.

 

She had missed this city; she had missed the lights and the smell of the ocean in the air. She had missed the people. Especially the one stood next to her. She could feel the electricity in the air around them. 

 

_Some things never changed._

 

"How did you know I needed you"? Kara whispered.

 

"Whenever something happens in your life Supergirl, you end up on my balcony, although I must admit I'm surprised you thought to look on this one" Cat surmised, looking right to see the hero blushing slightly. 

 

"I guess I do" Supergirl replied, taking a deep breath. "I didn't mean to disturb you, but I was going home and I saw you, and well, I sort of was here before I knew it"

 

"Livewire, the earthquake, Red Kryptonite, you always come to me Supergirl, what happened to Agent Mulder or Scully or whatever their names are tonight"? She asked, turning to face Kara, leaning her left hip against the glass.

 

"Agent Danvers"? Kara turned her head to look at Cat slowly, thinking out the words carefully before speaking. "Alex doesn't need my problems right now, she's happy and I don't want to upset her"

 

"So you came to me instead"? Cat couldn’t say she was surprised, but it made her feel lighter none the less.

 

"You make me feel safe Miss Grant, you always have, I can't explain why, but you do, ever since that first meeting on the hill, where I kind of stole your car" Kara whispered, looking away, unable to meet the intensity in the other woman's gaze.

 

"I saw the news; I saw what happened at the lab. I'm sorry" Cat said gently, reaching forwards and gently playing her hand on top of Kara's forearm.

 

"I couldn't save her, I didn't even realise she was there" Kara felt her shoulders stiffen at the thought of the young woman, and she felt the tears well up in her eyes as the image of the woman lying in the rubble appeared in her mind.

 

"It's not your fault, you know that right? You did nothing wrong, and you are not to blame" Cat probed, her heart breaking as she saw the hero falling apart in front of her. She watched as Supergirl pulled her arm out from under her own hand and wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to hold herself together.

 

"I should have saved her. I'm meant to be a hero, I was sent here to protect Earth, and I can't even save one person from a human threat" Kara turned to look at Cat, her blue eyes filled with unshed tears.

 

"You are a hero Supergirl, you have saved us so many times. But nobody can save everybody, I was around when Superman figured that out, but you're a lot stronger than he ever was, and I don't just mean the muscles" Cat mused, unable to take her eyes off the young hero.

 

"I failed her tonight Cat, hero's don't do that" Kara argued.

 

"But that doesn't make you a failure; it means that you care enough to continue, and to keep trying. And that makes you a stronger hero than any other person, or alien on this planet. You wouldn't be stood on my balcony if you didn't care" Cat said and there was a pause before she continued, speaking carefully. "I know I don't know you very well, and I don't know what you've been through, but I believe in you"

 

She turned to go inside, feeling like the hero needed time to let her words sink in when she felt a warm hand grab her upper arm which stopped her in her tracks and she turned back to Supergirl.

 

"Cat, can we"... She paused, as she swallowed, and Cat could see the other woman internally tearing herself apart in front of her; "Can we just for tonight, forget that you're pretending you don't know my secret?" 

 

Kara's voice broke as she finished her sentence, and the tears finally found their way down her face.

 

And Cat understood. 

 

"Kara" Cat whispered, moving in to the young woman, pressing their bodies together as she cupped the younger woman's face gently with both hands, trying to convey all the emotion she could in the next sentence, "You're not just my hero when you put on that suit"

 

And Kara completely broke down.

 

Cat caught her as she sank to the floor, curling her arms around Kara as she knelt in front of her, holding Kara tight as the young woman's body shook as she sobbed, and Cat felt strong hands come up and clutch at the front of her cashmere sweater.

 

As Kara held on to her like her life depended on it, Cat realised something she knew she had been trying to hide. Looking back Cat knew that there had always been something special about her nervous, smiling assistant, just like she knew Kara had been the reason she had left. She had hoped leaving would help her get over her feelings for the young woman and help her forget about the Woman of Steel, about those blue eyes and the heart of gold. Cat realised at this moment how deep the connection was between herself and her former assistant. Kara had come to her in her time of trouble, and Cat had expected her to. And she had been waiting, and she knew she would never be able to push those feelings away or compartmentalise them. 

 

They were too strong.

 

"I'm sorry Cat" Kara muttered after she calmed down enough to talk again.

 

"Oh Kara, you don't need to hold the world in your hands, you've already shown me that you can, but that doesn’t mean you should have to." Cat stroked Kara's cheek, wiping away the tears gently. "Even heroes fall down sometimes, it doesn't change a thing, and it certainly doesn't change my feelings for you as Supergirl. You can let it go, and I'll always be here for you, and I'll always protect your secret"

 

"I know," Kara replied quietly, "I'm sorry I never told you"

 

"I figured you had your reasons" Cat shrugged, "it still doesn't change a thing"

 

Kara nodded slowly, leaning back in to Cat's chest, listening to the heartbeat under the layer of cashmere and skin.

 

"Supergirl or Kara Danvers, you are a hero, and nothing will ever change that" Cat pressed a kiss to the top of the blondes head.

 

"I missed you Cat" Cat heard Kara mutter as she felt the woman finally start to relax.

 

There was so much more Cat wanted to say... _'I missed you too, I thought about you every day I was away, but I'm here now and I'm not leaving you again'_  

 

But in this moment, the silence was enough. Being here was enough. And even though that thought terrified her, she knew...

 

Supergirl or not, Kara was more than enough.

 

_I know I've been gone too much_

_You talk about me too much_

_I'm selfish and distracted_

_but I'm here I'm here and listening_

_And It's just you and me_

_and these four walls A_

_nd we are only human after all_

_You don't have to be superman_

_You don't have to be superman_

_You don't have to hold the world in your hands_

_You've already shown me that you can_

_Don't have to be superman_

 

_And ohhhhhhh!_

_Rest your eyes now, take my hand_

_Even heroes fall down now and then_

_You can let it go_


End file.
